0105 Nobody Knows Your Face
Nobody Knows Your Face is the fifth episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis Ginoza and his team nearly get ambushed when they track the murderer to a bomb-rigged hideout. Kogami, who has analyzed Tsunemori's chats with Spooky Boogie and the guest data on the idols' communities, determines the identity of the murderer, who goes by the name of Masatake Mido. Meanwhile, Mido receives a warning from Gu-sung Choe not to disappoint Makishima. Masaoka, Tsunemori, and Kogami close in on the suspect and manage to severely wound him before he flees to the safety of his avatars - who turn on him under Makishima's command. The group apprehends the suspect, and later Ginoza reveals to Tsunemori the reasons behind his attitude towards Enforcers. Turns out that Kogami was his former partner and an Inspector before his Crime Coefficient went high due to a cold case that raised his Crime Coefficient leading to his demotion. Trivia *According to Mido's phone, this episode takes place on SundayWe can notice that the authors have corrected their mistake in the date, cf Those Capable, 4th of December 2112. *When Mido put his phone on the table (just after the call of Gu-sung Choe), we can see next to it a syringe and some pills, which explains why he withstands the pain caused by the Lethal Eliminator shot of Kogami. *When Kogami is listening to the chat between Spooky Boogie and Lemonade Candy, we can see that there are 7 cartons of Spinel cigarettes under his desk and an Anterctic Dorops bottle next to him. *According to the Talisman's CommuField visitors overview graph, the victim died on October 5th 2112. *When Kogami, Masaoka and Tsunemori try to arrest Mido, he is in a room of a budget hotel in Roppongi, Minato Ward. *Mido's place of residence is in Motoazabu, Minato Ward. *Makishima talks about Terayama Shuuji's theater drama play "Saraba, eiga yo". *Masatake Mido's Crime Coefficient is 335.1 (when Kogami and then Kagari + Ginoza both fire at him). Quotes *"Gino, don't try to understand the minds of criminals. You'll be taken in."— Shinya Kogami to Nobuchika Ginoza **"Was that warning directed at me or yourself, Kogami?"— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply *"I don't really get stuff like Avatars and virtual worlds. I mean after all, it's our bodies that actually breathe, sweat and eat, right?"— Tomomi Masaoka to Akane Tsunemori **"Masaoka, I think people like you are endangered species. Isn't using the net just like using knives for cooking or using paper to write things down? It's not intrisically good or bad. It's just there, so we accept it and use it."— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"You're good at explaining things, arern't you? Like a teacher. ... Let's say there are two hunters in a forest. Should they hunt for rabbits separately? Or... Should they work together and go after bigger prey? Which do you think is the better option?"— Tomomi Masaoka's reply **"The latter, of course. That's a basic rule of game theory. You work together to catch bigger prey."— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"That's right. Humans are social by nature. Languages, letters, currencies, telephone... All the communication tools that exits in the world are there in order to strenghten social nature. Do you think the net has the same effect, missy?"— Tomomi Masaoka's reply *"How did you guys get out without even a scratch?"— Nobuchika Ginoza to Shusei Kagari and Yayoi Kunizuka **"Hey, don't glare at us like that."— Shusei Kagari's reply **"Maybe somebody here's been misbehaving lately"— Yayoi Kunizuka's reply *"Because of me... she got dragged into this. ... It was all my fault. It's all because of me."— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami and Tomomi Masaoka **"... Yeah. If we had caught the culprit last night, Sugawara Shoko wouldn't have had to die. The responsibility for that lies with all of us. For now, just think about fulfilling your responsibilities. Let's catch this guy."— Shinya Kogami's reply **"In short, that's the only thing we can do to allow the victims to rest in peace."— Tomomi Masaoka's reply *"These Avatars are idols on the net. In other words, icons. Icons cannot exist solely through their own will. Neither Hayama nor Sugawara built their reputations on their own. They were able to become Talisman and idolized them based on their own distorted perceptions. The true feelings and natures of these idols are not. So it's not surprising that a fan could do a better job than the real owners of playing the idol fans expect to see."— Shinya Kogami to Nobuchika Ginoza *"What's that for?"— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami and Tomomi Masaoka **"Strong alcohol is the best thing for handling illegal Holograms."— Tomomi Masaoka's reply **"That's a trick you can take advantage of after you turn twenty."— Shinya Kogami's reply *"You did quite well this time."— Nobuchika Ginoza to Akane Tsunemori **"In the end, it was Kogami who identified the culprit. I can't believe he was able to understand how the culprit thought and predict his behaviour so accurately.— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"That's what Enforcers do. They can understand criminals precisely because they have the same psychological tendecy as them."— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply **"But... Kogami comforted me... and encouraged me. Even if he's a latent criminal, it's hard to think that he has the mind as a homicidal maniac like Mido."— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"You're an Inspector. All you have to do is fulfill your duty as one. Draw a line between yourself and the Enforcers."— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply **"Is that an ironclad rule for this job?"— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"No. It's my own rule of thumb. ... I once lost a partner who made a mistake. I couldn't stop him. I don't want you to make the same mistake... This is a file from the Personnel Department. Destroy it when you're done reading."— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply Gallery PP0105_1.png|Tsunemori watches how Kogami works. PP0105_2.png|Tsunemori gives to Masaoka her opinion on social networks. Masaoka-taking-a-drink.jpg|Masaoka is speaking to Tsunemori about the usefullness of social networks. Ginoza 12.png|Ginoza is slightly injured, due to the explosion of the bomb in Masatake Mido's hideout. PP0105_3.png|Some Mido's drugs next to his phone. Akane 11.png|Kogami, comforting Tsunemori, because she is blaming herself for the death of her classmate, Shoko Sugawara. PP0105_4.png|Tsunemori thinks about what Kogami said to her. PP0105_5.png|Tsunemori, when Kogami explains why a fan can take real Avatars owners' place. PP0105_6.png|(left to right) Masaoka, Tsunemori and Kogami, in a lift, are going to arrest Mido in his hotel room. PP0105_7.png|Masaoka, Tsunemori and Kogami are about to come into Mido's room. Kagari2.jpg|Kagari is on the point of killing Masatake Mido. PP0105_8.png|Tsunemori wonders about Kogami's behaviour (at a balcony of MWPSB Headquarters). References Category:Episodes